


'Some Night's Go Like This"

by thechamelioncircuit



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 00:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1837315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thechamelioncircuit/pseuds/thechamelioncircuit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little idea that popped into my head after rewatching Into Darkness.  A lot of angst, and generally all around hurt comfort-y. Bones centric.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Some Night's Go Like This"

                                                "Some Nights Go Like This”

            Some nights Jim Kirk questioned why exactly he listened to Pike and decided to join Star Fleet. Sure, he wanted to be impressive. And he did want to finally step out from under his father’s shadow. (Not to mention get off this godforsaken planet.) But **_WHY_?** He had the tendency to turn everything into a competition, but this was his life, and it was one hell of a rollercoaster ride at the moment.

            Leonard McCoy was a doctor. That was all he ever wanted to be, and sometimes he got the feeling that it was what he was always **_meant_** to be. Going to Star Fleet was by no means his first choice. But after Jocelyn left him, **_and_** took Johanna with her he wanted to get off of this stupid planet as soon as possible, and get as far away as possible. And deep space was exactly where he needed to be.

            Since Kirk was rarely sure about anything anymore, and Bones (as the little idiot called him.) who was as confident as ever in his profession, often picked up the pieces after one of his inevitable break downs. Jim was by no means a panicky kid, hell, that kid had courage by the bucket loads. But he was always exhausted after his (sophomore) classes his **_first_** year at the academy. The little shit managed to test out of **_all_** his freshman courses _and **still not actually give a shit about his classes.**_ Of course that’s only what everyone else saw. The Jim Kirk that Bones knew was extremely dedicated to everything he did. He always tackled a problem with such enthusiasm and focus that his whole being would be absorbed into that task.

            Sometimes he came back to their dorm room to find Kirk on _his_ bunk, curled as tight as he could be without Bones worrying that he would suffocate, and clinging to _his_ blanket. This meant that it was one of those days when that genius kid that everyone seemed to know was just a kid. A really messed up kid just trying to outlive his iconic father. (Metaphorically speaking.) And get rid of his shitty past. Bones would sit next to him and stroke his crazy blond hair out of his face. Sometimes he would get a reaction, sometimes he wouldn’t. Either way, this kid was his responsibility now, and he sure as hell wasn’t gonna screw up this time.

            Other times McCoy patched him up after a stupid bar fight, or when he developed a new allergy, or that one time he got hit by a car. (A fucking 21st century, fossil fuel burning, car. **_Only_** Jim Kirk could be **_that_** goddamnunlucky.) That kid was more accident prone than anyone Leonard had ever seen, and that very nature lead to many sleepless nights watching his idiot best friend because of the awful feeling in the back of his mind that he’ll die if he closes his eyes for one moment.

            Having Jim Kirk almost die on him was a sickeningly familiar feeling, but, it did nothing to quash the pure terror in his gut when he heard Spock scream Khan’s name. That was the second he knew something had gone **_terribly_** , nearly **_irreparably_** wrong. And when his best friend’s body was there, in front of him, he finally realized why the fuck he had agreed to stay in this hell hole.

            And he was too goddamn late.

            Two weeks he waited for the serum to work. Two weeks of agonizingly slow recovery, and several instances where Jim flat lined, and Leonard almost had an aneurism. Even Spock was on edge. The hobgoblin spent so much of his time at Jim’s side that Leonard started to actually believe he cared. The rest of the crew came as well, (even Scotty when he wasn’t rebuilding _Enterprise._ ) Uhura came to sit with Spock, and to make sure both The Vulcan, and himself ate. Of course Christine came along too, and threatened Leonard with hypo’s if he didn’t sleep at least a few hours a night. He’d always listen to her eventually, after some grumbling and complaining he’d collapse on a nearby bio-bed and spend a few hours blissfully worry free.

            Leonard was just about to start full on panicking about the fact that **_Kirk still wasn’t awake, and even the goddamn Vulcan was starting to look noticeably concerned_** when the little idiot finally opened his eyes. He had acted as nonchalant as physically possible, but apparently two weeks was his limit because after so much waiting his best friend was finally **_alive_** again, and he hugged him like he would never let go. (He ignored Spock’s vaguely smug expression, and Uhura’s shit-eating grin.) But of course being Jim Kirk he had to take it a bit **_further_** by **_kissing him. In front of the hobgoblin. _**

            Of course it was exactly the right thing to do, because Uhura dragged Spock out of the room with an understanding smirk. And thank **_god_** there wasn’t a mirror around because seeing the blush that was definitely tinting his face a distinct red would definitely push him over the edge. The fact that Kirk was definitely **_not_** at the top of his game also helped because the bruising, and sloppy kissed lasted only for a few seconds before he pulled away, choking and gasping, but grinning like the idiot he was.

            “Lungs don’t seem to be working as well today.” He wheezed, still somehow managing to stare at him longingly.

            “Of course they don’t.” Leonard chided, still trying to process the last thirty some seconds. “You were **_dead_** Jim.”

            “Ahh, there it is. The classic ‘they’re dead Jim’ with a twist.” He said teasingly. “I never thought I’d live to hear you say it. I also never thought you’d be so silent after I kissed you. People always have **_something_** to say about it. Unless of course,” he looked down sadly, bravado falling away like water. “you don’t feel the same way. I mean, I understand if you don’t. And I really don’t want to screw things up between us. But,” he looked at him hopefully. “After all the shit we’ve been through lately, and dying, and Kahn, I actually thought about my life, and you’re one of the few people on this shitty planet that I actually give a damn about. You were there for me no matter what, you even got over your fears, to follow me into **_space._** And, that’s more than anyone has **_ever_** done for me.

            “Jim I~” he interjected."

            “No, wait, I’ve been wanting to say this for ever.” Jim replied, cutting him off. “I really care about you. No… I love you. And I know that I’m just some idiot (shipless) captain, in way over his head. But, I could be **_your_** idiot (shipless) captain. So yeah, that’s as good as it gets speeches wise. I’ve never actually asked someone out like that before… I mean it’s kind of hard to think up good speeches when you’re dead.”

            “My god you’re an idiot.” Leonard replied, shaking his head disbelievingly. “Only you would worry about asking me out when you were **_dead._** ”

            “So that’s a~”

            “Yes. It’s a yes.” Leanard said with his trademark grumpy smile. “Now get some rest.”

            “Love you too Bones.” Jim replied happily, settling into the covers.

            The last thing Jim Kirk heard before he fell asleep was a breathy laugh and “I swear to god. You’re gonna be the death of ** _me._** ”

 

**_(A/N) This is my first attempt at a Mckirk FF so please forgive me for any OOC stuff. I usually write TOS stories so AOS is a challenge. Thanks’ so much for reading! I’s love to know what you think, so all comments are welcome!_ **

**_~Thechamelioncircuit_ **


End file.
